Bloopers Angels Of Regrets
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: Want to see some scenes we did, but were a little too... crazy to be put in the story? Well, here they are! Most of these were going to be put in the story, so READ MY PEOPLE! READ!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone!" MyBrokenHeart123 tells the cast. "Want to see something I was thinking about adding to the story?"

"Ya." Everyone says together.

"Do you have it ready MyBrokenHeart123?" Whispstar the CO-AUTHOR asks me.

"Yep. Read cast! READ!" MyBrokenHeart123 shouts. And thats what they did.

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**How the Nether did this happen?**_

_**Blooper Title: Fail Tastic**_

_**Snow's POV**_

"_HOW AM I HERE!" Green was the first one to break the silence._

"_**HOW AM I HERE!**_" _A random voice yelled. Everyone looked over to see Red, Pup, Summer, Selena, and Whisp. Even Joy! But also, three people I don't know. Well, I do now one of them, but I thought I was hallucinating when I met her. The three people were all girls, one had greenish blue hair, and the other looked like a little chibi(Small/Short) version of Red. But the one that I knew, looked like MyBrokenHeart123._

"_Gretchen? Aren't you supposed to be WRITING this story?" I ask the Author who is standing next to the two people I don't know._

"_**THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!**_" _She shouts at me waving her arms in the air. "_ _**AND SEA AND APRIL AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE OTHER STORY THAT I ENDED OUT OF SADNESS!**_"

"_I don't know anymore!" The two girls-Ur, I mean Sea and April yelled._

"_Well everyone come here so we can figure out what in StarClan's name is going on." Ice says. Everyone listens and comes over/down to me, Ice, and Em._

"_Let all introduce ourselves." I say. "I'm Snow."_

"_I'm Ice." Ice states simply._

"_I'm Em." Em says boringly._

"_I'M THE EPIC AMAZING COOLEST HOTTEST PRETTIEST BEAUTIFULLEST" Selena say but I cut her off._

"_We get it, just say you name for the love of Notch!" I yell at her._

"_Oh, I'm Selena!" She says happily._

"_**I'm Gretchen AKA THE AUTHOR WHO IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FLIPPING STORY!**_" _Gretchen, the author, screams frustrated._

"_I'm Summer, I like the Summer, and my horse." Summer tells everyone._

"_I'm Whispstar, but call me Whisp." Whisp says._

"_Hello, I'm Red and I deserve to be dead." Red rymed sadly, her head down. I feel as if I don't know her. Red never doubts herself._

"_I'm Green and I was a part of Snow." Green tells everyone, with a smile on her face. Blue steps forward with a sad frown on her face._

"_I-I'm Blue. I was a part of Snow." She says, trying not to break into tears._

"_I'm Pup,You know, I pledged to free all tamed wolves if they have tyrant owners so I better get good feedback from Joy." Pup tells me. My eyes go wide and I almost fall to the ground._

"_Then I hope my pet ownership was good enough for Joy." I say, standing tall, and Pup and Joy start their conversation. Who I think is Sea steps forward._

"_I'm Sea, and I come from a different story that ended like two weeks ago." Sea states simply. April hops forward._

"_I'm April! Red's sister!" She yells to the sky. Red looked dumbfounded._

"_I have a sister?" She asks._

"_**Yep. Don't question it.**_" _Gretchen says._

"_And if I do question it?" Red asks._

"_**I wont let you question it. I run the stories, so right now, everything that is happening….. I CONTROL IT!**_" _Gretchen shouts, creating lightning above her. Everyone stepped back bewildered but Whispstar and I._

"_Hey Gretchen!" Whispstar says walking over to Gretchen. Gretchen gave Whisp a hug._

"_**Hi-**_" _Gretchen got cut off._

"_REMEMBER! My name is WHISPSTAR or WHISP IN THIS STORY!" Whisp demands giving Gretchen a deadly look and Gretchen lets go of Whisp._

"_What. Is. Going. On?!" Ice asks flailing her arms about._

"_**I don't know, but I'm out of here! PEACE!**_" _Gretchen yells, disappearing into thin air in a blink of an eye._

"_What. The. Nether?" I ask taking a step back, my eyes every wider._

"_Well, me and April need to go back to our story, so bye!" Sea says, and she and April disappear._

"_OKAY! I THINK I'M GOING INSANE!" Ice shouts._

"_Whatever, let just try to calm down!" I shout back. Gretchen poofs back._

"_**Sorry, forgot to get rid of your memory of me, April and Sea.**_" _She then clears our memories. Then she disappears._

_**Time Skip To When Everyone Is Calm And Memory Is Wiped.**_

* * *

Everyone in the cast looked at each other in confusion.

"What." Snow started.

"Was." Ice said.

"That." Pik ended.

The Author and Co-Author were just laying on the floor laughing their butts off.

"Lol!" Whispstar the co-author screeches. "Time for the next blooper!"

"That was such a fail for me though." MyBrokenHeart123 said still laughing.

"What do you mean?" Ice asks.

"I was the one who wrote that and thought of putting it in the story." MyBrokenHeart123 exclaimed. Everyone laughed with her, but then MyBrokenHeart123 became serious. "No really, I was going to have that for chapter like 7."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blooper Two:**_

_**Title: Fire in the Store/Forest Thing**_

"_So, you guys, read a spoof of the script that I wrote." Whispstar says, handing out papers to the cast. "Wait, know what, you should act it out while I film it!" She says._

_Groans could be heard from the cast._

_*Several Hours of Setting Up Things Later*_

"_So, let me get this straight, I'm supposed, to, annoy you?" December asks Whisp, while she was setting up the special effects._

"_Shouldn't be too hard for you, cause you do it all the time." She replies, not looking away from the computer that she was typing on._

"_Ouch. That hurt Whisp." He said, putting his hand on his heart. _

"_Good." She replied. "Mkay, guys, we are ready, places everyone!"_

_*A few minute of shuffling later*_

"_That's the pile of… poop behind you?' Summer half says half asks._

"_Wait what?" Whisp asks, walking up to Summer. "I wrote pile of POPSICLES there is a HUGE FREAKING DIFFERENCE!" She yells._

"_IT LOOKED LIKE POOP!" Summer screams in reply._

"_Welp. That's five hours of setting up that our cast won't get back." Whisp says, signaling for everyone to pack up._

"_That's a wrap guys. Just… Ugh." Whispstar mutters._

* * *

MyBrokenHeart123 laughs even harder, if thats possible. But this time, the cast is silent and Whispstar the author is staring at the cast angrily.

"Why did we agree to do that?" Summer asks everyone.

"Why did you FAIL at it is the question?" Whispstar the author asks frustrated.

"Okay, you all failed," MyBrokenHeart123 says after she stops laughing, "Now read on for more bloopers!" Everyone bursted into claps, and the show ended for the night.


End file.
